goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tolbi
Location? I'm a little confused about Tolbi's location. Currently it's in the "Places in Angara" category, but I've been under the impression that it's part of Gondowan. After all, there is the Gondowan Cave, which, along with the Karagol Sea, separates Kalay from Tolbi. At first I also assumed that Tolbi was part of Angara, but lately I figured that the Karagol Sea served as the border between Angara and Gondowan. This suggests that I'm right, but this category issue has me more confused than ever. Does anyone know for sure? The world's hungriest paperweight 23:18, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :Never mind. I found evidence that Tolbi is indeed a part of Angara. I'll go around fixing things accordingly. The world's hungriest paperweight 23:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Aaand I'm confused again. Partly because of Erik's most recent edit, but also because I forgot what the evidence I found was. By the way, Erik, what did you mean by "How exactly is Tolbi located in Gondowan?" when your edit suggests you think it is in Gondowan? The world's hungriest paperweight 03:40, 5 May 2008 (UTC) (delayed signature) :Well, maybe I'm the wrong one here in thinking like this but I figure a continent's a continent based on its landmass' shape and what the general fanbase's viewpoint ends up believing (I'm sure your typical player would say Tolbi's a Gondowan location). It's a little hard to determine which parts of the land right to the left of Karagol that physically connects the two continents belong to which continent, though (it's like Altmiller Cave's smack in between Gondowan and Angara distancewise... Though I think lots would call that a Gondowan place too, simply because you can't get to it until you cross the Karagol Sea "to Gondowan"). I've always thought what you thought at first, that both Tolbi and Altmiller are in Gondowan, but if looking at it technically reveals some ambiguous elements, we might have to say they're located in BOTH continents. Hmm. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:34, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :And also: D'OH!!! I meant to say "How exactly is Tolbi located in Angara?" Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:35, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::I wondered if that's what you meant. Anyway, since there doesn't seem to be any clear answer, maybe we should mention that in the article. I'll take a stab at it, but I can't think of a way to word it without it sounding akward, so you may have to clean up after me. Sorry in advance! The world's hungriest paperweight 03:40, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Actually, when in Champa, when Alex is talking about Babi's death, he tells the Adepts to stay away from northern Gondowan, so Tobli could be said to be in Gondowan. Phimi 22:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Perhaps "northern Gondowan" just refers to the part of Gondowan accessible in GS1 (i.e. Suhalla, Lalivero, Venus Lighthouse), where Tolbi people might be found. Personally, I always thought that Gondowan Passage separated Angara and Gondowan. Cheeseoman 18:06, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Gondowan Cave is not called that in the Japanese version, it's SE Karagol Sea Cave. There is NO definitive evidence whatsoever that would say Tolbi is in Gondowan, while everyone in the game says the border between Angara and Gondowan is the river which Gondowan Passage crosses. Marandahir 16:38, June 21, 2010 (UTC)